Blind Love
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: What happens when a doctor from the US falls in love with a blind girl in Tokyo, Japan!!!
1. Prologue

Blind Love

Author's notes: Here's the new piece of chapter story!!!! This story is also AU/AR. 

Disclaimer's: Standard Sailor Moon Disclaimer's apply. 

Blind Love   
by Sere-chan ( [tuxiesrabbit@msn.com][1] ) 

Prologue 

Darien Sheilds had only moved to Tokyo a few months ago. The local hospital was looking for good doctors and Darien was the best that the US had to offer. Ever since Darien had moved he always aw this girl who sat by herself on a park bench for hours just watching the lake. She always made him wonder what she saw in lake day after day that just made her sit there and watch. He always saw her on his way to the local arcade and somedays on his way back. 

Well, today Darien finally got the balls to talk to this girl who always just watched the lake. So he made his way over to her. 

"Hello, Miss," Darien said to the girl. 

"Hello," the girl replied back. 

"I couldn't help noticing that you always come to park to watch the lake. It must be really interesting," Darien asked her. 

"Well, actually I like listening to the waves, that's why I'm here all the time. It's just so soothing and relaxing," she responded. 

"Oh, I almost forgot my manners. My name is Darien, what's yours," Darien asked. 

"Serena, and over here is Buddy," Serena said while petting her dog. "Nice to meet you, Darien." 

With next breath of air Serena could tell it was going to rain and she didn't wanna be caught in a rain storm. And Serena was deathly afraid of thunder storms that usually came with the rain. 

"So would you like some company for awhile," Darien asked. 

"Actually I would love some company, but maybe another time. See it's getting ready to rain and I have to be going. So I'll see you around," Serena replied. 

"Could I walk you home then," Darien asked anxiously. 

"No, I'm fine. I don't live far here anyways," replied Serena. 

"But a beautiful girl like needs protection," reassured Darien. 

"And that's why I have Buddy," Serena retoted back. 

Stunned for a moment Darien's brain began to kick into high gear. 

"What about I take you out for some ice cream on me," Darien commented. 

"Maybe some other time, but I really need to going before it rains. So I guess I'll 'see' you around," Serena said pleasently as she walked across the street to her apartment building with her 'little follower'. 

"Okay, what about you come up to may place for a bit; since we live in the same building," Darien suggested lightly. 

"Do you understand the meaning of the 'no' or the phrase some other time. Your a really sweet guy, but you're still kind of a stranger. And my sister and brother worry about me when I'm gone for too long," stated Serena. 

"Well I'm new to town and I really don't anyone, but I'd like to get to know you better. If that's okay," Darien said feeling fully defeated. 

"What about this I'll you in the park tomorrow. Same time, same place," asked Serena. 

"Okay, until tomorrow then, Serena," Darien said watching her get into the elevator. 

* I think I just made a complete idiot of myself! * Darien thought as he banged his head on the wall next to the elevator. 

So Darien decided to go to the 'Crown' and go plung himself into the biggest bowl of chocolate ice cream they had. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Darien walked into the 'Crown' an sat at the counter waiting for Andrew to notice him. 

"Well, hello their stranger. And what can I get for you today," asked Andrew. 

"I'll have a chocoate ice cream sundae in the biggest bowl you have," Darien replied in a sad tone. 

"What's eating you, Dare," Andrew asked inquisitively. 

"I met this beautiful girl today and she turned me down. How can a gorgeous girl like her turn me dowm so easily. Shoot everywhere I go girls are just throwing themselves at me. I don't understand this," Darien let out. 

"And what does this girl who withstood your charm look like," Andrew asked as Mina walked out of kitchen to the front counter. 

"How did you do that," Darien questioned. 

"How did I do what," the blonde girl asked. 

"Get from going up the elevator to here in such a short time," Darien replied. 

"Looks like big sis is at it again, Andrew," the blonde responed frankly. "Breaking the hearts of the male species." 

"You have a sister," Darien asked becoming more unstable. 

"Yes, I do. Actually a twin sister. And it seems like you met her. My name is, Mina," answered Mina. 

Darien just sat there dumb founded that Andrew has two sister's that happen o be twins. 

"I can't believe this! I get turned down by a beautiful girl who just happens to be my best friends sister. When is it going to end," Darien exclaimed outloud. 

"I'll just add you name to 'Serena's Lonely Heart Club'," Mina joked. 

All that did was make Darien angry. 

"And what's the deal with her aways," Darien asked. "She's always starring out into the water for some unknown reason. Is she one of these people who think about jumping into lakes so they don't have to deal with their problems?" 

"Actually, I feel sorry for Serena. Try growing up like she did and you'll understand her point of view. She just doesn't want guys or pity her, so her acting tough pushes them away," Mina commented. 

"And how did she grow up, Mina," Darien asked. 

"If you really want to win Serena's heart, Dare. I extremely suggest the use of chocolate. You didn't hear this from me or Mina, but Serena has a weakness for chocolate," Andrew said trying to change the subject. 

"Sounds like my type of woman. I guess one chocoholic deserves another," Darien commented happily. "I'm starting to better already. So I'll see you later, Drew. And nice meeting you Mina." 

"Nice meeting you too, Darien," Mina replied. 

And Darien left the 'Crown' without getting his order of a chocolate ice cream sundae. 

"Andrew, what is that mind of yours upto," Mina asked sharply. 

"Well, if we can get Serena to finally fall in love with someone then maybe she won't be such a stick in the mud," Andrew replied. 

"What are you going to to do when he finds out about Serena's problem. You know she won't tell anybody. And you should have let me tell him," Mina commented sharply. 

"Listen Mina, let him get to know her first, then we'll tell him," Andrew stated. 

To be contuined ... 

Hmm what's going to happen next???? Well, Andrew's chocolate suggestion work??? 

******************************************************************************* 

Author's Notes: Here's another filler story that I think you guys might like!!! 

Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply. "I Wanna Be Sedated" is by The Ramones. 

Kiss Me Deadly   
by Sere-chan ( [tuxiesrabbit@msn.com][1] ) 

Prologue part 1 

It all began one day as some friends where talking about entertainment for the prom. 

"Even though prom is like two months away you still need to know who you're going with, Serena." 

"Listen Molly, none of the guys I KNow even go to our school and besides the point I'm kinda part of the entertainment. Also I don't have a boyfriend either," Serena said saddly. 

"Serena, a lot could happen in two months. Who knows you could end up with a really great boyfriend by then!" Molly exclaimed cheerfully. 

"In your wildest dreams, Molly. I have a pracite to get to, so I'll see see you." Serena said as she walked off. 

To be continued ...

Hee hee hee!! Don't you just love cliffie's !!!! I wonder what's going to happen next! 

   [1]: mailto:tuxiesrabbit@msn.com



	2. Chapter 1

Blind Love

Author's Notes: Okay, just to make this clear; BL as it's own story with chapters will be posted as soon as I got four parts per chapter. Which every four chapters of IB I well release BL as it's own chapter.   
- Sere-chan   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer apply.   


Blind Love   
by Sere-chan ( [tuxiesrabbit@msn.com][1] )   


Chapter 1   


The next day Serena was sitting in her usual place at the park. 

"So, I see your back," said Serena. 

"Well, didn't you tell me to meet you here again today. Didn't you," Darien asked questioningly. 

"And you took me seriously," Serena replied sharply. 

"Hey, you don't have to bite my head off. Since you obviously don't want me around, I guess I'll go treat myself to a nice cold chocolate milkshake. So I'll see you later," replied Darien. 

"Wait a minute, I'm sorry for coming off a little rough," Serena said appoligetically. 

"I'd say you came off more like a total bitch," Darien responded. 

"I said that I was sorry. So does the offer still stand," questioned Serena. 

"Only if you'll be my friend," Darien exclaimed questioningly. 

"Deal! So where were thinking about getting the chocolate milkshakes from," Serena questioned. 

"A little place on the other side of the park," answered Darien. 

"OH, well, I know of a better place," suggested Serena. 

"And where is that," wondered Darien. 

"Follow me and don't ask questions," Serena said as she took Buddy's leash. "Come on, Buddy. Time to go home." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So this is where you live," asked Darien curiously. 

"Yes, well, actually me, my sister and my brother all live here," replied Darien. 

"So explain to me how this place serves better mikshakes then the 'Crown' or was it some line to so you could seduce me," asked Darien in a sexy voice. 

"Do all guys have there minds in the gutter? I simply invited you here for a homemade chocolate milkshake and you accuse me of wanting to seduce you. Just because I was called 'Back Seat' Sere in high school doesn't mean that I still live by those same rules. Can't a person ever change, grow up and mautre with age? And just because I screwed up and got myself a bad rep in hgh school doesn't mean that I like it," Serena stated harshly. 

"I'm sorry I had no idea. But does this mean that the chocolate milkshake is off," questioned Darien. 

"I don't know. I'll have to tell you after I take a hot shower to soothe my aching muscles," replied Serena. 

"You don't need a 'hot shower' you just need a good 'masseur' to soothe those aching bones," responded Darien. 

"And tell me why I should trust you since you think you're being here is some sort of 'sexual seduction'," questioned Serena sharply. 

"I'm sorry it's just that with some people you don't know if it's some sort of 'hidden agenda'. And I truly didn't mean to make you feel uneasy," Darien repiled solemnly. 

"Well, Ithink I'll be 'too relaxed' if I let you massage my aching muscles first, so I'll just make the milkshakes first," Serena said as she walked into the kitchen. 

Serena first got out the main ingredient the trusty milkshake machine, along with it's supplies. Then got out one thing she needed at a time and putting it back into it's designated place. And Darien walked into the kitchen as she was halfway done. 

"So how much longer until shake time," asked Darien curiously. 

"A few minutes. I just have have to finished blending the ingredients," Serena replied as she turned on the milkshake machine. 

While the machine was taking care of the milkshakes she go out the glasses to pour them into. 

"I don't see anything special about these milkeshake, Serena," replied Darien. 

"Well, as they say the secret is in the ice cream," laughed Serena. 

"How is the secret in the ice cream," Darien asked curiously. 

"Well, the ice cream in this particular milkshake is homemade from my grandmother secret recipe. And most people like homemade better," answered Serena as she sipped her shake. 

"I see. So do you still need that massage," questioned Darien. 

"If you still willing to give it to me," replied Serena. "I'm ready whenever you are!" 

Serena and Darien walked from the kitchen and into the living room. 

"Why don't you sit down for on the floor," suggested Darien. 

"Okay, but isn't it easier to give a massage while the person is laying down," Serena asked. 

"Usually, but we don't want these milkshakes to get warm on us, do we," exclaimed Darien. 

"I guess you have a point there. So what do you need me to do after I sit down," wondered Serena. 

"It would be easier if you took your shirt off. I'm not suggesting this to be a perv or anything, it just makes it easier to give a massage," Darien answered back. 

"I understand. And just to let you know, it's not like I haven't gotten a back massage before," stated Serena. 

With that being said Serena took of her shirt. And Serena didn't realize that she sitting on the floor facing Darien. 

Darien got the view of a lifetime. Not only did Serena look like an angel, but she had the body of one too. From what Darien could see. 

Darien walked around to Serena back and sat in back of her. As he finally started massaging her neck and shoulders area, Serena felt the relief in those very tense areas. 

"So Darien, what's a guy like you doing in a country like Japan any ways," Serena asked curiously. 

"Well, I thought that my appearance gave that away," Darien replied back. 

"I'm not your usual kind of girl. I'm just a freak of nature that's trying to make it the this lovely world of ours. And I'm surprised that you haven't figured me out by now any ways," exclaimed Serena. 

"What do you mean by 'figured you out'," Darien questioned. 

"If you want to leave after I tell you, then I totally understand. As you have noticed me and my sister Mina are identical twins with one little exception," Serena replied. 

"What's the one exception, Serena," Darien asked as he stopped massaging her back for a moment. 

"Unlike like my sister, I can't see," Serena said softly. 

Then Buddy brushed up against Serena as he felt the sorrow in her voice. 

"Serena, didn't even think that you were or even could be ---," Darien said before Serena cut him off. 

"Blind," cried Serena. 

"Just because your blind doesn't mean that you're a freak of nature. There are lots of blind people that are famous," Darien stated. 

"Like who," asked Serena. 

"Ever heard of Helen Keller," questioned Darien. 

"But I thought see was deaf," replied Serena. 

"Actually, she was both. And she was also a very couragous young woman too," stated Darien. 

Then Serena turned around and hugged Darien. 

"At least you understand me," said Serena in an almost whisper as Darien put his arms around her. 

Before Serena knew it she had drifted off to sleep in Darien's warm embrace. It wasn't too long before that trouble decided to show it's ugly face. 

Buddy had heard the front door unlock and within seconds it was opened and Andrew walked right thought it. As Andrew noticed Serena's shirt laying on the floor. He thought that maybe it dropped out the laundry basket and she didn't notice it. 

"What the hell is going on here," Andrew yelled startling both Serena and Darien as he looked at his topless sister. 

"It's not as it looks, Andrew! So don't get the wrong idea," exclaimed Darien. 

"Yeah right! It looks to me as if you were trying to 'get fresh' with my sister," accused Andrew. 

"Andrew, I'm not baby! If I want Darien to 'get fresh' me, then I'll let him," snapped Serena as she placed Darien's hands on her breasts. 

As Andrew saw his best friends hands on his sister's breasts it drove Andrew nuts. 

"Nobody touches my sister and lives to tell about it," screamed Andrew. 

"Andy, stop it now! I'm twenty-five not sixteen! And I can take take of myself. If I even need your help I'll let you know," Serena shot back as she pressed herself up against Darien. 

"Serena, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to," Andrew commented. 

"I'm not moving! You're nothing but a big bully that needs his butt spanked like a child," said Serena. 

And before Serena knew it Andrew knocked her out. 

"Only bullies hit women. I can't believe you punched your own sister," yelled Darien while Buddy licked Serena's face trying to wake her up. 

"Are you calling me a bully? You're the one who started this by touching my sister," Andrew snapped back. 

Then Andrew through the first punch at Darien. Darien who was trying very hard to keep from fighting Andrew just stood there. And Andrew hit Darien again. 

"What's wrong? Are you all mouth and no action? Or do you just like standing around and looking like a pussy," questioned Andrew. 

Before both of the guys knew it they were being attacked by Buddy. Buddy had never been violent in his life, but this was the first time that he had actually bit someone. 

Mina had walked in to see Serena out cold on the floor and both Andrew and Darien fighting to the point that Buddy had started bitting them. 

"STOP IT," yelled Mina.   


To be continued ...   


Hmm 'What is Going on?' Why is Andrew acting so protective of his sister? Well stay tuned for the episode to find out!!! 

************************************************************************************** 

Author's Notes: Here's the next installment of KMD!!!   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply. 'I Wanna Be Sedated' is by The Ramones.   


Kiss Me Deadly   
by Sere-chan ( [tuxiesrabbit@msn.com][1] )   


Prologue part 2   


****************** 

Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go   
I wanna be sedated   
Nothing to do nowhere to go   
I wanna be sedated 

Just get me to the airport and put me in a plane   
Hurry hurry hurry before i go insane   
I can't control my fingers   
I can't control my brain   
Oh no oh ho 

Jst put me in a wheelchair and get me to the show   
Hurry hurry hurry before i go loco   
I can't control my fingers   
I can't control my toes   
Oh no oh ho 

******************* 

"Hey Sere, what happened to the feeling in that," asked her best friend and bandmate Ken. 

"Nothing, I'm fine! Now let's get back to work," demended Serena. 

"Serena, you can't fool us when there's something wrong with you. So please just tell us," begged Max. 

"Okay, FINE! I'll talk. See for months now my 'lovely' brother, Andrew, has been working with Draogn Slayer on recording their new CD. And he won't let me even near them. I'd kill for one chance to meet Darien Kelly of DS, but stupid Andrew won't let me. Then on top of that Molly won't quit bugging me about prom," Serena said hesitantly. 

"Calm down, Serena. It'll all work itself out in time. And don't thik about meeting D. Kelly since Andrew is keeping that from happening," said Ken comfortingly. 

"I think that I need to go home amd get some sleep before tomorrow. What ever my mom has planned I know is going to tire me out," Serena said softly while gathering her stuff before she left. 

To be continued ... 

Hmm will Serena ever to meet D. Kelly??? Stay tuned to find out ... 

   [1]: mailto:tuxiesrabbit@msn.com



	3. Chapter 2

Blind Love

Author's Notes: Okay this chapter of BL is going to be very long and their's a new segment to KMD as well as a new mini-serise. hope you like.   
- Sere-chan   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


Blind Love   
by Sere-chan ( [tuxiesrabbit@msn.com][1] )   


Chapter 2   


"Now let's go though this crazy story again," asked the police officer. 

The whole story of what had happened between Serena, Darien and Andrew was beginning to drive the police officer crazy. The poor guy was just going insane on how to write this up beside what to do. 

"See our brother Andrew is very protective us especially since Serena is blind," Mina commented. 

"And it was just a harmless back massage I'm sure to my brother it looked like something else. This whole thing is my fault so just put all the blame on me," pleaded Serena. 

"That SOB is the one who's to blame. If he did talk my sister into pulling off her shirt for his own enjoyment, then nobody would be here and I wouldn't have multiple broken bones from that dog of my sister's," Andrew said sharply. 

"I'm not getting in to this, but for my two cents I can understand Andrew's point of view. And just like Sere said it was just an innocent back massage," Darien pointed out. "Until Andrew walked in and went nuts." 

"Well, you would too if you saw what I did. And it didn't look like no 'innocent back massage', it looked more like your where trying to take advantage of my sister," bit out Andrew. 

"Andrew, just shut up. Serena is a big girl and she can take of herself," reminded Mina. 

"If she could take of herself, then she wouldn't need two roomates. Would she," questioned Andrew. 

"We live with her because she's blind and has trouble paying rent on her own, Andrew," Mina snapped back. 

"Will everyone just stop it! I'm sick of everyone fighting over me. I'm going to solve this once and for all," exclaimed Serena. "I'm moving out! And no Andrew you can't stop me!" 

"Where are you going to go," Darien asked concerned. 

And Serena placed her finger on Darien lips as a sign that she already had a place in mind. 

"Don't worry I'll find a place," Serena said as she winked at Darien. 

The way she winked at Darien made him wonder how blind she really was. 

"Darien, could you please drive me and Buddy home I'm starting to feeling a little tired. That's if it's okay that we leave officer," asked Serena as she rubbed her hand over her breasts. 

"Hmm ... Yeah ... That's fine ... If I need to ... ask you anymore questions ... I'll call," the officer choked out. 

* That little seductress! * thought Andrew maddly. 

"well, I'll see you later, Mina," Serena said as she left with Darien and Buddy. 

"See you later, Sis," Mina called back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Are you sure that you're okay, Darien," asked Serena softly. 

"Yes, I'm fine, Serena. Believe me when I say I've suffered much worse. Not only that Buddy was only protecting you," replied Darien. 

"But still I feel bad for what happened it was all my fault. Andrew wouldn't have gotten mad and Buddy would have never bitten you," stated Serena. 

"It's just a minor little bite. And I'll be back to work in a few days. So please don't feel bad Serena," pleaded Darien as he hugged her. "Why don't you stay with me tonight?" 

"I can't. It just wouldn't feel right," replied Serena. 

"It would make me feel a whole lot better. And besides, Andrew is going to be leaving that hospital any time soon," commented Darien. 

"You're not going to do anything to him, are you," questioned Serena. 

"No, if I did then he could have me sent back home. And I don't plan on leaving any time soon," answered Darien. 

"Darien, please don't make this harder for me then it already is. I just feel I need to leave for awhile and let things calm down, especially with my brother. It wouldn't feel right to stay with you knowing that the thought of his 'best friend' and his sister are becoming close. He just needs time to except the fact that I have finally found someone that I love," Serena said softly. 

"Serena, don't do this. He's just going to have learn to except that his 'best friend' loves his sister and wants to spend the rest of his life with her," Darien replied back. 

"Oh, Darien," Serena said softly. 

And Serena walked up to Darien's apartment with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Feel free to make yourself at home," offered Darien. 

"Thank you," replied Serena. 

"Do you need help with any thing? Or can you manage by youself," asked Darien. 

"Hmm ... I don't know. How would you help me, if I said that I needed help," questioned Serena seductively. 

"Well, first I'd find out what type of help you needed, then I'd proceed to help you with it," Darien answered back seductively. 

"Well you could start out by giving me that back massage that got interuppted earlier," stated Serena softly. 

"I think that be arranged, but this time I think I'll upgrade you to the full body massage. I think you probably have more sore muscles that need tending to, since the little incident with your brother," commented Darien softly while kissing Serena's neck and shoulder's. 

Serena melted like butter into Darien's strong arm's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Moment's later Darien began kissing Serena while unbuttoning her shirt. And Serena was doing the same when Darien picked her up and carried her into his room. 

Just as he laid her on the bed there was a knock at the door. 

"Shit," exclaimed Darien. "Don't people know when to leave other's alone!" 

"It doesn't seem like things are in our favor tonight," Serena laughed. 

Again there was a knock at the door and Darien was becoming annoyed. 

"Why can't the peole just go away," exclaimed Darien harshly. 

"Why don't you go answer the door the door and I'll make myself more 'at home'," suggested Serena. 

"Okay, I'll back in a few minutes," said Darien as went to go answer the door. 

"I'll be waiting for your returned," Serena called after Darien. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Yes," Darien said as he opened the door. 

"Hello my name is Molly and I'm kinda new to the building and I was wondering if you could help me and my boyfriend out for a moment," asked Molly. 

"Well, Molly. I'd be more then happy to help, but I kinda hae my girlfriend over and well we're kinda busy right now. Maybe I can help you out next time," stated Darien. 

"Hello, Buddy," Molly said as she petted Buddy. 

"How do you know his name is Buddy it might be something else," replied Darien. 

"Because I know Buddy. You must be that cute guy that Sere keeps talking about. So is she your girlfriend or something," asked Molly. 

"Actually Serena asked me to watch Buddy for her while she takes care of Andrew in the hospital," answered Darien. 

"What's Andrew in the hospital for," questioned Molly. 

"He had an accident of some sort. I really don't know all the details, except for that he's going to in the hospital for awhile," stated Darien. 

"Oh, poor Andrew. I'm sure it's going to be hard on Mina and Sere. Well, I guess I should go visit Andrew then. Well, nice meeting you," Molly said as walked off not noticing that she forgot to ask Darien his name. 

"God, is that girl a nut case," exclaimed Darien as he closed the door and walked back to his bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So who was at the door," asked Serena. 

"Some new girl to the building. She said her name was Molly," repeated Darien. 

"Oh God," exclaimed Serena loudly. 

"What was that for," asked Darien. 

"Just hope she sticks to mircowaveable food," answered Serena. 

"Is she that much of a disaster in the kitchen," wondered Darien. 

"More like she ends up buring the kitchen," replied Serena. "I can't tell you how many times her mother had to get new appliances and repaint the kitchen when she was living at home." 

"So she's a pyro," asked Darien. 

"Only when she attempts to cook," responed Serena. "Enough about Molly and let's get back to us." 

"Okay, Master," exclaimed Darien playfully. 

After Darien took off his clothes so he could join Serena in bed, Buddy began to bark. 

"What is wrong wrong with Buddy now," Darien asked Serena. 

"I've never hard him bark at nothing before, or have heard him act this why before," replied Serena. 

"I'll go check on him just stay here," commented Darien. 

"Okay, I'll be waiting on you," exclaimed Serena. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What's wrong, Buddy," Darien asked the dog. 

All Buddy did was bark at the front door. 

"Do you have to go out, Buddy," Darien questioned the dog. 

And Buddy just kept barking. 

"Well, can you hold it for a minute. See I'm kinda busy with something right now and I promise as soon as I get done I'll take you out," Darien said to Buddy. 

And he just kept barking. So darien decided to put him out on the balcony and shut the sliding glass door. 

* I hope Serena doesn't mind. * thought Darien as he walked back into his bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I am not going to let any thing else ruin this tonight," exclaimed Darien as he climbed into bed. 

"Good, now you get down to business," replied Serena. 

And Serena was lying on her stomache as Darien massaged her back. 

"Oh, that feels so good," exclaimed Serena softly. 

And Darien continued with the massage. After Darien had had finished massaging Serena's back she turned over and she began to kiss Darien intensily. 

Darien laying next to Serena, began to kiss her down her neck as he began to discover the rest of her body. 

When Darien felt he couldn't take the teasing the any more he laid down on his back and pulled Serena on top of him. 

"And why are you all of sudden stopping for," asked Serena. 

"Because I need you," exclaimed Darien. 

"And how do you need me," questioned Serena jokingly. 

And Darien took his hand and placed it between Serena's legs, as a hint to her. Serena removed Darien's hand and felt for his erect penis. 

Just as she began to move up and down the building fire alarm went off followed by the water sprinkler's. 

"I'm not leaving and you're not stopping. This is probably somebody's idea of a sick joke," Darien exclaimed harshly. 

"But Darien what if it's for real," asked Serena. 

"I guess we're going down with the building then," replied Darien. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

All of the buildings occupants were standing in the street with an exception of two people and a dog. Buddy could be hard barking very slightly due to the fire alarm and all of the craziness that was going on in the street. As the firefighter's were conducting an arial view of the burning building for the news Buddy was spotted and it was radioed down to the ground. 

"We have what looks like a trapped dog o the 15th floor balcony," said the pilot to the fire truck driver. 

When the fire fighters got the balcony to take Buddy away he wouldn't stop barking at the sliding glass doors. The fire fighter looked at the dog's tag due to his unusual behavior. 

"Somebody put their 'Seeing Eye Dog' out on the balcony. So we have a possible situation up here," the fire fighter radioed to ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As Mina was visiting with Andrew in the hospital the TV station she was watching decided to go on a 'emergency news break'. 

"Well, as the fire burns on at the 'Rose Apartment Building' and still the cause of this fire is unknown. The fire department has been notified that a 'Seeing Eye Dog' is trapped on the balcony of the 15th floor. And this dog refuses to go with the fire fighters to safety as he barks at the sliding glass doors," said the TV reporter. 

Mina turned to Andrew looking stunned. 

"What else is going to happen tonight," questioned Mina. "I just hope Serena is okay." 

"Well, if you didn't have air for brains Mina, ou'd would have noticed when they showed the dog that it was Buddy. And if he's on the balcony then somebody is touching my sister," yelled Andrew. 

"Aren't I you're sister, Andrew," asked Mina. 

"Mina, I swear if you brains you'd be dangerous," Andrew yelled even lounder as their Mom walked though the door. 

"Andrew that's no way to talk to MIna. I thought I taught you better then that," replied Mrs. Heart. 

"At least we know one of us is 'getting some' tonight! Hee hee hee," laughed Mina as Andrew turned steaming red. "Ride on Serena!" 

"What's going on," asked Mrs. Heart. 

"Well, some how the apartment building is on fire and Buddy is on the balcony. So Serena must be getting lucky," exclaimed Mina cheerfully. "And Andrew is all mad because Serena and his best friend have been getting a little too close for Andrew!" 

"Mina, shut up," Andrew yelled loudly again. 

"And nobody told me Serena had a boyfriend. Well, I think that it's nice she's finally happy with somebody," stated Mrs. Heart. 

"Not when it's one of my friends," Andrew replied back. 

"And who was the one who gave him the idea of how to win our dear sister's heart," asked Mina slyly. 

"But, I didn't think she'd actually go for it," answered Andrew. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As the fire fighter's slid the sliding glass door back they searched the apartment for any occupants though the thick smoke. Upon nearing the bedroom they heard sounds of moans and groans. That could mean only one thing. 

"We have a couple of occupants making out up here," the fire fighter radioed down to the truck. 

"What," laughed the driver. "You can't be serious. Two people making out in a burning building. Now that's something you don't everyday." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As the news report yet interrupted the show yet again. 

"We have been told by the fire department that their is teo occupants in the building and they seem to be 'beating the meat' as the building is burning," laughed the news reporter. "Now this is what makes reporting the news interesting!" 

"They think this whole thing is a big joke," growled Andrew. "And when I get my hands on a certain doctor he's going to wish he'd never met my sister." 

"Now Andrew, you don't really mean that do you," asked Mrs. Heart as Andrew flashed her a dirty look.   


To be continued ...   


Hmm this is getting very interesting! What will happen when the fire fighter's get to Serena and Darien??? And will Andrew 'kill' his so-called best friend???? Stay tuned to find out. Hee hee hee!!! 

******************************************************************************* 

Author's Notes: Well I hope you're enjoying youself's and the story!   
- Sere-chan   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


Kiss Me Deadly   
by Sere-chan ( [tuxiesrabbit@msn.com][1] )   


Prologue part 3   


Next Day 

"Serena, time to wake up sweetie," Serena's mother said sweetly. 

"Mom, why do you always have to that. I was having the greatest dream too. Me and D. Kelly were on this 'romantic Hawaiian Honeymoon for two' and right as he was stripping, you come in here to wake me up," Serena yelled. 

Then Andrew poked his head into Serena's room. 

"Let me guess smebody is having that dream were D. Kelly is her love slave again," chuckled Andrew. 

"Shut up, Andrew. It's not funny. And this time it was a 'romantic Hawaiian Honeymoon for two'," Serena shot back. 

"Oh, and before I forget to tell you. Todat is Dragon Slayers last day in the studio before they leave town," teased Andrew. 

And almost if on cue Serena began to cry, along with hurling objects at her brother. A few minutes later the door bell rang downstairs. Then Serena ran down stairs to get the door. 

As serena opened the door she hoped for D. Kelly to be on the other side, but it was just Molly. 

"Good Morning, Molly," said Serena disappointedly. 

"What's wrong with you, Serena? You're usually so happy to see me," exclaimed Molly. 

"Well, today is Dragon Slayers last day at the recording studio. And I just gotta find someway to get in there. If I don't get to meet D. Kelly I am going to die," Replied Serena. 

"Serena, get a grip on yourself! You're starting to sound like one of those crazed fans," Molly exclaimed calmly. 

"Well, I'll just come up with a plan all by myself then," Serena yelled. "Some help you you are!" 

"I'll see you later too, Serena," Molly shot back as she left.   


To be Continued ...   


Will Serena get to meet her favorite dark haired idol or will he leave town before she can say 'Pika-chew'???? Stay tuned to find out!!! 

******************************************************************************* 

Author's Notes: Here's a little story that just popped into my head I hop you like it!!!   
- Sere-chan   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply. Doogie Howsier M. D. is produced/written by David E. Kelly or Aaron Spelling (I don't remember which one it is so I gave credit to both, if you know please tell me!)   


Darien Shields M. D.   
by Sere-chan ( [tuxiesrabbit@msn.com][1] )   


Prologue part 1   


"So we're still on for tonight right, Sere," asked a dark haired girl. 

"Yes, we are, Rei," Serena answered back. 

"Good. Then there's no reason why we shouldn't be able to pick-up any guys," shouted Mina. 

"Mina will you please shut-up! Just because the five of us are all kind of dateless for the homecoming dance doesn't mean we need you to announce it to the whole world," yelled Rei. 

"Fine! Point taken your royal pain in the ass," commented Mina. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So where are you girls going tonight, Serena," asked Mrs. Kelly. 

"The usual Friday Night Highschool Football game, Mom," replied Serena. 

"Serena, I know you girls better than to believe that. So where are you girls really going," questioned Mrs. Kelly. 

To the football game and then to a club afterwards. Why do you wanna know anyways," commented Serena sharply. 

"Serena, you never know these days something could happen and if I don't know where you it's makes it all that much more worse," stated Mrs. Kelly. 

"Well, you don't have to worry! I'll be back in time. And you won't have to worry about me," exclaimed Serena. "I'm not a baby any more and I can take care of myself." 

With that last statement Rei was outside ad waiting on Serena to hop in the car. 

* I just wish you'd understand that you'll always be my baby no matter how old you are I'll worry about you. * thought Mrs. Kelly as Serena ran off with her friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A few hours later 

"Man, I really don't wanna go home yet," said Serena. 

"Who's says you have too," asked Mina. 

"Well, my mom at least worries about me and I don't want her to worry too much," replied Serena. 

"I think Rei needs a little more time to sober up before she gets behind the wheel," laughed Mina. 

"She was supposed to be the one who wasn't drinking. If you remember, Mina," stated Serena.   


To be continued ...   


Hmm I think Serena needs to get some new friends don't you????? Well stay tuned and find out hee hee hee!!! 

************************************************************************************* 

Adverstisement for "Bishenon Rouge" 

** This is ONLY an Adverstisement ** 

She's a premeire exotic dancer. He's a lawyer by day, drag queen by night. What will happen when these two meet? This is a story that will tantilize your imagination. 

From the great mind that brought you 'Blind Love', 'Kiss Me Deadly', 'Indecent Behavior', 'The Passionate Mix-Up' and 'Close My Eyes Forever*' 

*co-authored with Midnight Dreamer 

   [1]: mailto:tuxiesrabbit@msn.com



	4. Chapter 3

Blind Love

Author's Notes: Some of you should find this next chapter funny, if not i'm sorry i tried my best to make you people laugh!!! and thank you to my few reviewer's for this fic. Also if you haven't already please read my may other fic's: [Indecent Behavior][1] and [The Passionate Mix-Up][2]   
- Sere-chan   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


Mailing List: BL (Blind Love) [http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BlindLove][3]   


Blind Love   
by Sere-chan ( [tuxiesrabbit@msn.com][4] )   


Chapter 3   


Serena had been enjoying her little 'make out' session with Darien. As the water sprinkler's had been going, they had wet everything in Darien's apartment. 

To Darien it was as if they they were making love in the shower, instead of his bedroom. Her hair had become extremely wet from all the water that was spraying out. This was something that had made Serena look more beautiful. Of course he couldn't imagine a more beautiful site then making love to her while the water from the sprinkler's poured all over them. 

When the water made contact with her skin you could almost see steam coming from her body. The fire that was burning within Serena only grew hotter as she came closer to climaxing. 

Darien who had felt equally the same started tofeel guilty for what he was doing. He did love Serena, but he also still felt as if he was taking advantage of his best friend's sister. 

Just as Serena was about ready to let go, she heard the bedroom door fly open. 

"Darien who's there," ask Serena. 

"Huh," replied Darien who was still in a daze. 

What the firemen saw before them was absolutly funny in a sense and purely erotic in another. The firemen who stood at the door got one hell of an eyeful of Serena. 

Serena felt what seemed to be several pairs of eyes just staring at her. 

"Excause us you two, but this this building is currently on fire and all occupants must leave the building until it is declared safe for return," stated one of the firemen. 

Hearing the voice of the fireman brought Darien out of his daze and almost if on reflex he pulled the covers over Serena. 

"Can you give us a minute to put on some clothes," asked Darien sharply. 

"I'm sorry Sir, but all occupants must leave immedately," demaned the firemen. 

Darien gently pushed Serena to the side, while making sure she kept the sheet around her. Then he hurriedly grabbed his and and Serena's shirt's along with their pants as well as the blanket from his bed for him. 

Moments later they were outside and waiting for the firemen to let them go. Unfortunately they ended up going back to the hospital for the second time that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"We have just recived word that all occupants are now safely out of the building," the reporter said as they showed footage of the so-called heroic rescue. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

The Heroic Rescue footage 

A helicoopter mounted video camera caught the following footage: 

As Serena, Darien nd Buddy where made to get in the firemen's cherry picker. Unknown to any body was that the midnight blue satin sheet was almost just about see-though, while it was blowing around in the wind. Just about all of Tokyo got to see Serena's almost naked body live on TV. 

Not to mention that the firemen who happened to be eye balling her. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Serena had a sudden chill run down her back. It was like she could feel everybody's eyes that were glued to her. 

Darien who had been starring down the fireman which had been 'glancing' at Serena since the bedroom. And gave him a look of disgust. 

"Do you have to stare at her," Darien snapped. 

"Who are you talking about," the fireman asked innocently. 

"The girl! Who else do you think I'm talking about," exclaimed Darien harshly. 

"Darien, please don't fight over me in this small area," begged Serena. 

"The guy is starring at you like he's some kind of a 'peeping tom'," replied Darien. 

That made Serena very mad. As her mind registered what Darien meant by 'peeping tom' she slapped the fireman's face. 

"Hentai," she screamed as she got closer to Darien. 

"Look at her again and I'll follow that up with a punch," Darien threatened. 

'I know beng a firefighter is supposed to be exciting, but sometimes it really stinks.' the fireman thought to himself. 

As the cherry picker was safely at ground level Serena and Darien were lead to the ambalance that was standing by. Then they were both ushered in the back. 

"What's going on," asked Serena. 

"We're taking both of you down to the local hospital. So you can be checked out smoke inhaltion," replied the EMS worker. 

"I guess we're both going to be popular at the hospital tonight," joked Darien lightly. 

"Not another trip to the hospital in the same night," sighed Serena. 

"Well, at least you don't work there. And have to pull double and triple shifts sometimes," stated Darien. 

"I think I'd have to take a very long vacation if that ever happened to me," joked Serena. 

"Oh, you're quite the comic," responded Darien. 

"I guess Mina will be staying at the hospital with Andrew or at the house until the fire department firgures out what their doing," commented Serena. 

"Don't worry I won't make you stay with your sister and Andrew. When they give us the okay to leave, I'll find us a place to stay that's kind of private. Like a hotel for a few days," replied Darien. 

"I like that idea," Serena replied back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The ambulance pulled upto the emergency entrance of the hospital and escorted the couple to separate exam rooms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Serena held the sheet very tightly against her. It seemed as if she was in the room for hours before somebody came in. 

"Could you please sit up on the exam table for me," asked the doctor. 

"Sure, give me a few seconds," replied Serena. 

The doctor watched Serena feel her way to the exam table. And also noticed that she hadn't filled out the papers that were sitting next to her. 

"Umm excuse me, Miss. But are you having any problems," questioned the doctor. 

"Not any more then the usual," Serena answered. 

"Because I know I'm supposed to check you for smoke inhalation, but I think I need to check you for more than just that," exclaimed the doctor. 

"Well, if you want to know I'm legally blind. So you don't have to worry about my eyes being damaged by the smoke," Serena replied sharply. 

"I didn't mean to anger you, Miss. I just thought since nobody told me that they might have been damaged from all the smoke," the doctor replied. 

"Here's the general info you're going to need: My name is Serenity Arianna Heart, but my friends call me Serena. I'm twenty-three years old. I've been legally blind since I was born. I have a seeing eye dog and his name is Buddy. And las but not least I live on the tenth floor of the Rose Apartment building with my younger twin sister, Mina and older brother Andrew," answered Serena. 

"Is either one of them blind besides you," questioned the doctor. 

"No, just me. I know it's weird,"replied Serena. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Darien filled out the information papers while he was in the exam room waiting for the doctor to come in. While he was attemtping to fill out the papers he noticed that the words looked a little blurred. And they were also starting to give him a headache. So Darien took a break and got dressed. 

As he was tucking his shirt in his pants the doctor came in. 

"Well, if it isn't my favorite buddy," said the doctor. 

"Zack, don't start with me right now," Darien shot back. 

"I hear this time you really got caught with your pants down," laughed Zack. 

"Zack, stop it right now," Darien sais angerily. 

"First, you come in for a dog bite. And then you come back in the same night for smoke inhalation. What's next a 'knocked up girlfriend',"asked Zach who was still laughing. 

"Don't be surprised if I have a little talk with your supervisor before I leave tonight," threatened Darien. 

Just then Zack's girlfriend walked in. 

"Did you need help with something, Ames," asked Zack. 

"Umm, nobody told me that my patient is blind," commented Ami. "And I'm kinda nervous about dealing with this girl." 

"Hey, Zack. Hurry up and finish with me so I can give Ami a lesson of how to deal with a 'blid person'. I've dealt with a lot of them back in te states," replied Darien. 

"Whatever 'Romeo'! You're not even on the clock or on call with that hand injury of yours. And how you can still get caught screwing a girl in a burning building is way beyond my thinking," said Zack. 

"That was a low blow, Zack. You know sometimes I'm ashamed to be your so-called girlfriend. Not that a want to get in the middle of this, but I would love your help, Darien. And Zack since I'm above you in ranking go help out in L & D as your punishment," snapped Ami. 

********************************************************************************* 

Author's Notes: Here's the next part of KMD hope you like!!!   
- Sere-chan   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


Kiss Me Deadly   
by Sere-chan ( [tuxiesrabbit@msn.com][4] )   


Chapter 1 part 1   


"Serena, sweetheart. Will you do me a big favor," asked Serena's mom. 

"What is it, Mom," replied Serena. 

"Take your brother Andrew his lunch. And tell him that 'I said' you are to deliver it to him," her mother exclaimed. 

* This is a better udea then I could have evr come up with. * Serena thought to herself cheerfully. 

"Are you syre this is a good idea, Mom. Anbdrew might think this is another one of my ploys to meet D. Kelly of Dragon Slayer," commented Serena. 

"Well, I feel it's only right that the person who pitched the idea of signing this wonderful band. And sent them a contract offer without my knowledge, should also get a chance to meet them. If Andrew gives you any trouble call me," Serena's mother stated. 

"Yes, Mother," Serena replied quicky. 

* Of course Serena has no idea that I've already instructed Andrew on what will happen if he doesn't let her meet this band that she adores so much. * thought Serena's mother. 

"Serena," her mother called. 

"Yes, Mom," Serena answered. 

"Your not wearing that are you? Why don't you go put on that nice sundress outfit that 'you recently got from the mall'," Serena's mother suggested. 

"I don't remember buying any thing from the mall recently, but I'll go look," answered Serena. 

When Serena got to her roomshe found a white sundress and a matching pair of heeled sandal's awaiting her. 

* How does she know to do things like this. God, this dress is so 'see though' the whole town is going to be following me. * Serena stated to herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Fifteen mintinues later ... 

Serena came downstairs witha unhappy look on her face. 

"What's wrong, Sweetheart," asked Mina. 

"For starters, Mom, this dress. It's so 'see though' the whole townwon't be able to keep their eyes off of me. And to top that I feell naked with dress on," Serena commented harshly. 

"You want this boy you like to notice you right," asked Mina. 

"Yes, but not like this, Mom. I'm not some cheap slut," replied Serena. 

"I see. Well, I'll just remember this the next time you stay out past your curfew," Mina exclaimed angrily as she left the room. 

And Serena grabbed Andrew's lunch and left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The band was playing as Serena slipped into the recording booth. 

"Hello,Sis. What's up with the dress," asked Andrew. 

"Mom got it for me and instead of saying thank you. I screwed up and told her how the dress makes me feel like I'm some sort of cheap slut," replied Serena softly. "Well, I brought you your lunch so I guess I'll be going now." 

As the band was playing, Darien got a glimpse of a cute blonde that entered the recrding booth. And Darien began to pay attention to the pair. 

While Andrew and Serena were talking the band happened to stop playing. 

"Serena, don't you want to meet the band? You've been trying to meet them for how many months now," asked Andrew. 

"It doesn't matter to me anymore, Andrew. It's just a silly pipe dream of mine any ways," Serena replied saddly. 

Then Andre got on the mic. 

"Lunch is cancelled guys," Andrew announced. 

"What," screamed Rei.   


To be continued ...   


Will Darien ever meet the blonde??? Stay tuned to find out!!!! 

*********************************************************************************** 

Author's Note: Sorry if this section of DSMD seems a little short! i have many other stories that i had to get out at the same time!!!   
- Sere-chan   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply. Doogie Howsier M. D. is produced/written by David E. Kelly or Aaron Spelling (I don't remember which one it is so I gave credit to both, if you know please tell me!)   


Darien Shields M.D.   
by Sere-chan ( [tuxiesrabbit@msn.com][4] )  


Prologue part 2   


"When did we all have this conversation," Mina asked. 

"Mina, it's bad enough we all have to use fake ID's to getin. And then having to come on to guy's just to get free drinks. But, Rei knows the routine," Serena snapped. 

"Who said we were underaged," asked a very plastered Lita. 

"Nobody, Lita. Me and my sister are having a little chat," explained Serena. 

Then Rei walked up to the girls. 

"So what do you girls say about finding another club to party at tonight," asked Rei who was about three sheets to the wind. 

"Well, I don't wanna be a party pooper, but I want to go home," commented Serena. 

"Yeah, it is getting kind of late, Rei," added Mina. 

"And we've never been out past 1 a.m. before," exclaimed Lita. 

"Fine! We'll all go home then," stated Rei. 

"Umm, before we go, Rei. Didn't you forget something," asked Serena. 

"And then would be what, Serena," exclaimed Rei hottly. 

"Oh, that you were supposed to be the designated driver. And how many drinks have you had tonight," Serena asked. 

"I don't need to tell you! You're not my mother," snapped Rei before she walked out of the club. 

Serena, Mina and Lita all ran after Rei, since she was there only ride home. 

"Rei, waite up," called Lita. 

And all four girls entered the car. Rei in the driver's seat. Serena in the front passenger's seat. Lita in the left side back passenger's seat. And finally, Mina in the right side back passenger's seat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As Rei was driving she failed to notice how fast she going. And luckily all four girls had their seat belts on. 

Suddenly, it was like right from out of nowhere another car appeared. It happened to be going in the opposite direction of them. 

Rei the lost control of the car as she freaked when she saw it. The two cars bumped each other on the driver's side as they met. Then Rei's car did a ninety degree turn into the side of road. 

From the impact of the two cars the front windshield had shattered, sending little piece's of glass flying everty. The driver of the other car got to check on the occupants of the other car. 

Serena, Mina, Lita and Rei were all lying there unconscious.   


To be continued ...   


I know, I know that was a very bad place to leave off but at least people will read and leave me reviews begging me to continue!!! hee hee hee!!! Will the girls be okay???? Stay tuned to find out what happens next!!! 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=275435
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=331122
   [3]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BlindLove
   [4]: mailto:tuxiesrabbit@msn.com



End file.
